Seika vs Miyabigaoka
by haylo4ever
Summary: Our favorite manga, KWMS, with a twist - that you never knew about! Hope you enjoy! "There are times.. when men must fight... And so do the women...!" -KWMS
1. Chapter 1

_**Haylo, sorry for all these new stories, ideas just keep coming to me and who knows... I might delete them... Anyways, please give me feedback and let me know how I'm doing! I love when readers give me suggestions and ideas, it would be cool to incorporate that into my story! So PM me! **_

_***Remember, if you do not have an actual account, I cannot reply to your reviews, it's not because I'm being rude, but I am unable to...**_

* * *

><p><em>Seika's faded bricks <em>_and Miyabigaoka's fancy marble stone, __hide more secrets than anyone's known._

_Since the schools were built, __they know the darkest secrets and have seen the painful deaths._

_The days when the two schools clashed is long gone._

_But now a certain someone has uncovered the twisted tales that were thought to be well hidden._

_With this deadly information, this power-hungry person will destroy anyone and anything that's in their way._

_It doesn't help either that two of the strongest people ever recorded in history aren't afraid of what happens, and are willing to fight to the death._

_This might be the toughest battle ever these ancient schools have ever seen._

* * *

><p>Two rival high schools.<p>

Each have their own secrets and deadly tricks.

Get ready for the biggest showdown in history.

Misaki Ayuzawa has finally risen to her dream - becoming student president of Seika High. Seika High is rumored to be 'vicious and barbaric,' and the determined president is ready to transform the former all-boy's school into a better environment. She knows she'll have to overcome many challenges; including the unruly boys and their issues.

What the hardworking girl is _not _prepared for is a violent fight outside the gates of Seika. Two of her fellow students were fist-fighting with two Miyabigaoka thugs. Miyabigaoka is a nearby school for the rich kids, many of whom are snobby, stuck-up idiots. The fight left all four students in the emergency room, and Misaki couldn't be more furious. Whether it's because there were Seika High kids involved, or that Miyabigaoka was interfering, Misaki herself doesn't know.

With the support of the Student Council, and a certain alien, Misaki travels to the famous school to confront the president, Tora Igarashi. Tora is the infamous and wealthy man, who has tons of political power, and an interesting pair of fangs. (No he is not a vampire) Tora reasons with an infuriated Misaki that is was just an accident, and he'll definitely have a talk with the thugs. But what was really an 'accident' was nothing more than a warning of what was to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehe, how do you like it so far? Now, I have a similar book on Wattpad, but I made some changes to it. This fanfiction has a little bit of <strong>"The Outsiders"_ _**in it, but mostly is a KWMS story... With a twist!**_

_**P. S. If you would prefer me to update any of my other stories, please let me know! I'm going to be publishing**_Chapter 2 of _"Universal Secrets" __**very soon, so thanks for your patience!**_

_**XO,**_

_** haylo4ever**_


	2. A Pervert & Demon After All These Years!

_Hello, my name is Misaki Usui, and I am known by many names. You've probably read the manga, **Kaichou wa Maid-sama!** before, right? That's a beautiful comic of my life, documented by the great, **Fujiwara Hiro**, but did you know there might be more to that manga? Well, of course you did, because it didn't tell you what happened after I married a certain alien, right? I mean, you can't assume we just died or something, all you know is that alien and I escaped the rest of our wedding in a helicopter, whom Tora flew assisted by Maki... Ah, but I'm getting sidetracked!_

_You'll never guess what Miss Fujiwara didn't include in our lives. I mean obviously I'm not going to tell you everything, but it might be interesting to know more about my high school life, and the biggest fight in history that is very well concealed... and of course, I was there in all the action._

_So, I better start out by telling you the story, right? It's not like I have anything better to do... besides wait for my perverted husband to come home... and as you know, I can't cook!_

_I think I will go back a little right before our story starts, that way you understand where this comes in._

* * *

><p>I was in the middle of doing student council work, and fretting over the fact that Takumi Usui had kissed me. Yes, he had stolen my first kiss, and jumped off the roof of Seika High to capture a picture of me in my maid outfit. Now, I was totally embarrassed about it, and couldn't even let him get close to me before I freaked out. Well, anyways, I had a school issue to worry about. Four days earlier, Shizuko, had called me while I was staying late at school to get some work done. She told me that two boys were in a fight... with Miyabigaoka kids!<p>

Now, I bet you know what I'm talking about, right? 'The-"Four-eyes"-kid-Takumi-beat-at-chess-without-breaking-a-sweat' debacle. Back then I was puzzled and annoyed with Takumi, but now that I look back at it... I fall in love again. But shh don't say a word to Takumi, he's still perverted, and will tease me about saying that until I die.

Anyways, it got _way _more involved than what Miss Fujiwara said. She skipped the blood, death, and fights that broke out between Miyabigaoka and Seika. She made it a true fairytale manga, when it was pure hell. It's actually good she did that, or you would've never been able to finish that manga, unless you didn't mind violent images. That's why I, Misaki Usui, is telling you this. I'll leave you to imagine the scenes.

However, I don't want to bore you out of your mind. Indeed, it was quite epic and fantastic, and I had a great, terrifying time. Yes, it is finally time to reveal to the public, the _most horrible school fight that ever happened in history, but was so very well concealed._

Oh boy, Takumi is home already! That alien, always showing up unexpectedly and having alien speed. I better go and greet him, or he'll get jealous, thinking I'm too busy for him... Oh Takumi.

* * *

><p><em>Well, my beloved wife has to go do something else - what it is she won't tell me. You know her... always running around from one thing to the next, I think it's her president side still showing through after all these years. Oh, who is this? It's her beloved husband, Takumi Usui, also known as the Perverted Space Alien from Planet Pheromones. Yeah, beautiful right? Well I'm mostly called a 'Pervert,' and I'm proud to live up to it. It's great having Misaki as my wife, though funny how she was such a man hater, yet she looooovvvveeesss me sooooooooooooo much! She won't tell you though, that's her stubborn side, but we ALL know her true feelings ... She went after me when I had to go to Great Britain and even married me! Well, sorry to keep rambling on, but I better go before my beautiful wife comes back and I have to defend myself, she's still violent as always. I'll keep coming to talk with you... it's gonna be fun getting to reveal the secrets of Misaki... Oh well, I might not, you see she's MINE and ONLY MINE. I'm the only one to know her secrets, but it'll be fun to gossip about her...<em>

_-Perverted Space Alien from Planet Pheromones (Takumi Usui)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it so far? I'll go into details soon... Hehe, please be patient. Do you like Takumi's secret chat or should I get rid of it? How's the story in general? Tehe, whatever!<em>**

**_XO,_**

**_haylo4ever_**


	3. The Start

**_A BIG haylo out to everyone, especially those who sent me reviews.. You don't know HOW much I appreciate them...! Seriously I love getting feedback from you this chapter will go into more details and explain a while lot more, and hopefully it's longer! Hope you like the point of views!_**

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm back. With the holidays and everything, I have to rush off abruptly. Takumi has been most annoying, I swear he's up to something. But then again, he's always annoying, and I never can read that pervert's mind.<p>

But, I can't rant forever, I have a story to tell. So, yes, there were many fights recorded in the manga, but this one is different. I promise, because it was intense. So after that chess battle, life in the school was peaceful for about a week.

One morning, I am entering the gates of Seika, when I hear yelling, screaming, and some not too friendly words. I rushed ahead to find two of MY fellow peers in a major fist fight with two other Miyabigaoka thugs. The girls were screaming, and surprisingly, none of the boys were cheering the fight on. Instead, they were trying to separate them. I swore that the boys keep getting crazier.

"Hey!" I yelled, running up to the scene. "Does anyone care to tell me what is happening here?" Demon-aura was on, full mode.

One of the Miyabigaoka thugs smiled nastily. "So you're the president of this school full of scum." He spat on the ground, two centimeters away from my feet. Disgusting! Who was HE calling scum?

"Yes, I am." I said, confidently. "And I'm sure Igarashi wouldn't be too thrilled knowing HIS students were messing with OURS on OUR property." I stated, knowing well that that was probably what he wanted. But, hey, I was trying to be reasonable. Even if I hated his guts for trying to transfer me.

"You think that our mighty president wants to concern himself with YOU after he was turned down? You must be joking." The other thug laughed, pushing me. I growled, ready to knock these idiots unconscious.

"Get your hands off of our President!" The two Seika boys yelled, though they too were both beaten up. I was satisfied that the Miyabigaoka dudes had some injuries too. It would be considered a fair fight. However, the four boys started fighting again. Angered, I grabbed the Seika boys away, and face the Miyabigaoka guys again.

"I'd appreciate if you stopped fighting." I stated, hands on my hips. Then, those BASTARDS laughed in my face, and slipped past me to punch the Seika boys. I knew it was useless to negotiate with them. Screams of agony and curses rang out, from both sides, and I stood there as they beat each other up. I didn't care if they hated me, but I would only intervene if they were getting too violent. Girls around me gasped as one of the Seika boys slammed his opponent into the ground, knocking him unconscious. He proceeded to beat him up, but I hauled him off.

"Get a grip!" I yelled, as he started wiggling free. I realized that one of his eyes was swollen shut, and he was missing a tooth. Oh gosh. I looked back at the other two fighters.

They were strangling each other, and I looked in horror. I tried to run over and break them up, but my efforts were useless, they were too strong. Suddenly, the fell apart, laying on the floor, and of course there was Takumi. He had pulled them apart and both lay on the asphalt looking at him.

"Usui!" I shouted, glaring at him. He smirked at me.

"Yes, my dear president."

"Call an ambulance, baka!"

Takumi gave me a smug look, one that made me want to punch it off of his face. "Already did, my lady."

"Shut up!"

The medics came a few minutes later, and took the boys away. All four would be fine, but would remain hospitalized for a while. Meanwhile, my inner demon-aura was raging. As much as I hated him, as much as I never wanted to see him again, I needed to have a stern word with him. Yes, it was time for me to visit none other than...

Tora Igarashi.

* * *

><p><em>Hm, so my dearest Misaki doesn't suspect that I am secretly writing. What's happened with her president-checking-on-everything skills? Oh well, she was not thrilled with me rescuing her. She finally admits though how she's not ALWAYS strong and does need me around. She is lying though, she enjoys me. I mean, COME ON, who doesn't want a perfect husband - a knight in shining armor? Sure, I have my mistakes, but I try to always be there for her. Yes, I am her perverted alien. As for Tora, he better keep his hands off of Misaki, because we ALL know what happens if he doesn't.<em>

_Bye for now,  
>Takumi Usui<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy New Year my loves! Thank you once again for the beautiful reviews! Keep in touch! Wishing you a wonderful year!<em>**

**_XO,_****_haylo4ever_**


	4. It's Only Just Begun

I stood in front of a big marble building, hands on my hips, in full killer/demon mode. I didn't want to be here, in front of Miyabigaoka and soon to be face-to-face with none other than the spawn of Satan himself - Tora Igarashi. I apologize ahead of time to those women out there who have a soft spot for this... Guy. Please skip the next paragraph.

Oh, I could go on forever about this creep. He uses females for his own disgusting personal needs. I don't really see why there are so many women 'falling' for him. Is it because of the money? They enjoy it? They're blind to his evil ways? I shall never figure it out. You see, yes, Takumi is also surrounded by women, they are drawn to him. However, I can see why, because he IS good looking and has everything a woman (and possibly man) could want. I suppose he's a picture of perfection. Yet, Takumi may be flocked by others, but his 'cold, distant, and aloof' behavior turns a lot of people off (as it did to me) and he always stays true to me. I guess you could say I'm jealous if you have the kind of mind like Takumi, but I'm not. I just think he turns girls down too harshly.

Anyways, as I stare at Miyabigaoka with the power of hellfire, I hear Takumi chuckle.

What!?" I snapped, agitated.

"Nothing, Misa-chan!" He continued to laugh under his breath though, and I glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed, and told him he'd better act accordingly or be ready for punishment. And OF COURSE that perverted alien HAD to take that the wrong way.

"I better keep doing this then, so Pres can punish me."

"For once in your life, quit twisting my words! Especially here!"

Takumi instantly changed to a serious expression. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his pants, and looked thoughtful. His eyes hardened, and I bet he was thinking of bad thoughts.

"Usui...?" I asked, uncertain of why he was just standing there, glaring at the air in front of him as if it insulted him or something.

"Hm?" The expression was gone in an instant, and I wondered if I imagined it.

"Um, you okay?"

"Aw, is Misa-chan worried about me?"

"Hell no, not you! I worry about EVERYONE as student council president, not just specific people!"

"Of course, Pres."

I huffed, and walked angrily into Miyabigaoka. Once again, the 'prestigious' students looked at us as we passed by, and acted like we were dirt. As soon as I saw Igarashi's office, I stormed into there, not giving a damn to whoever was there. Takumi tried to follow me, but I slammed the door too fast for him to slip through.

The devil himself, more like vampire, looked up, annoyed at the disturbance. Mentally I kicked myself, scolding my brain for acting too irrational, and setting a bad impression again. However, Igarashi's annoyed face turned into a smirk when he saw me.

"Oh my, what favor do I owe the high and mighty Seika High president?"

"An explanation."

"Okay then. Well, will you have a seat, I will-"

"I did not come to canoodle, I came for business. I did not want to come here, I warned you that YOU would have to get up off of that rich, lazy butt of yours and visit ME when you had an issue, but you're a goddamn coward who's arrogant!"

"Pardon?"

"Oh, don't give me the gentleman act, Igarashi." I snarled, ready to jump into defense mode if he _dared_ to come near me.

"Do explain." Igarashi muttered, looking annoyed.

"Well, you should know when your students end up in the hospital, right? Or is the well-being of your students too boring for a guy with loads of money?"

"And what caused my students to be in the hospital? Must have been something to do with Seika, eh?"

"Care to explain why there were Miyabigaoka students at Seika, insulting us when they took their 'precious' time to walk down just to pick a fight?!"

"I have no control over what they do, but if you want, I'll have a word with them." Igarashi smirked as he said that, and I felt like he was hiding something.

"Liar, out with it."

"You scold me for having my students at Seika, but I didn't even know, yet YOU have the nerve to come here and accuse me of being a liar?"

"I am not making up crap, you bastard! I know you're hiding something! If you won't tell me, then do know that this isn't over. This little scene you're making won't fool me, I'll figure this out." I looked at the rich president. "Just you wait, this battle has just begun, Igarashi."

"I'm looking forward to see what you'll do, Miss Ayuzawa."

I glared one more time, then stalked out of the room. Takumi was leaning against the wall, and looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked.

"It's so on."

"Eh?"

"That fool. He's trying to trick me, but he won't. I won't fall to his devious plans."

"Oh boy." Takumi muttered to himself. "Seika and Miyabigaoka are going to be caught up in a storm, led by Pres and that idiot Igarashi."

* * *

><p>Oh by the way, I was asked to do something. But first I'd like to introduce my perverted husband, Takumi Usui, who is grinning like an idiot.<p>

_They already know me, my dear._

How!? Don't tell me you've secretly been writing in my entry!

_Misaki, every one knows me, the super hot Takumi is just eye candy, no?_

Pervert! ANYHOW, Takumi will explain the following.

_Yes, I'd be honored to! Our lovely documenter, whom you know as **haylo4ever, **has asked Misaki and I to give you some interesting engagement between the characters and documenter herself._

_If you'd like to ASK MISAKI AND/OR I A QUESTION, you can do so by 2 ways:_

_1) SUBMIT THEM IN A REVIEW and we'll try to answer them in the next entry_

_2) We've created our own email for our dear fans! It will be more personal and quicker, and we will never ask or share ANY personal information. Just let us know you're a fanfiction reader and you're username/guest name/nickname, then ask away!_

_Email(gmail): **TakuMisaUsui**_

* * *

><p><em>Ah, my dearest Misaki! I must agree with her about Tora. I admit, he's a successful man and husband now (god bless his wife, I don't know how that dude was able to change!)<em>_, but his high school years were a mess. And he had dared to tamper with MY Misaki. I am flattered to know that Misaki thinks I'm a 'picture of perfection.' She refuses to admit that she's drawn to my good looks, and she's the only one who knows the real Takumi, (as only I know all the different sides of her) not the Takumi the other girls think I am. I would never stray from Misaki, she's perfect and I'd never do that to her nor lose her because of that. Do I turn the girls down too harshly Misa-chan? I am sorry, but those pests would never leave me alone if I did it 'nicely.'_

_Misa-chan~ EVERYONE knows how worried you are about me~ you loooooooovvveee meeeee!_

_Misaki is smart, but she can be a little dense, no? Ah, she almost found out my secret, but obviously I managed to get rid of the suspicion._

_In case you're wondering what the heck is happening, don't worry! I'll make sure Misaki writes more, she's being pretty lazy, and haylo4ever keeps telling her to get her butt moving..._

_Keep in touch,__Perverted Alien Takumi Usui_


End file.
